Soldier
by Explodingsushi15
Summary: Soldiers work for their countries and are considered heroes...but sometimes, being a soldier costs you your loved one...
1. Forbidden Germany

Nadzia grunted when the Nazi soldier threw her onto the snow. The snow crunched as she tried to stand but the soldier pushed her back into the snow, making her land on her belly.

"Get on your knees, _Hündin_!" he cried, kicking her on her side. She coughed from the blow to the ribcage, but managed to place herself on her knees. Her arms crossed over her chest in an X, trying to keep the blanket over her shoulders from blowing away in the harsh winter winds.

Her brown hair kept blowing in the way, but she clearly saw who was in front of her; the dictator of Germany along with the nation himself, the soldier that had brought her to them and three other Nazis, who were apparently high-ranked generals. Her gaze locked with Ludwig's, his clear blue eyes were bloodshot. He broke the gaze however, when his boss ordered the minor soldier to leave his presence.

"You stupid Jew," the cold-hearted dictator spat at Nadzia. "You think you can escape Auschwitz huh? All you assholes make me sick."

Nadzia Rivkes was indeed Jewish. Yes. She was taken to Auschwitz at the age of 19 and has lived two years in that horrible place. She survived those years however, because she and Ludwig held a bond; a forbidden bond.

"What were you trying to accomplish? Hmm?" he asked her, gripping her hair and making her look at him straight in the face. She had never seen him this close; he was such a horrible man, ugly and repulsive.

He scoffed and shoved her head to the side so harshly; she lost her balance and laid on her side on the white crunchy ground. She didn't have the energy to get on her knees again; she hasn't had food or water in days. Adolf Hitler faced the four men behind him. The three generals were serious as ever; Ludwig was serious too but his eyes said otherwise. His boss did not know of his relationship with Nadzia. They always kept it a secret.

**They were in Ludwig's house near the camp. He had called for her and ordered her to stand in the living room. He stared down at her for a few seconds before running his gloved hand through her hair. She was shivering in fear and her breathes became rapid. **

"**Don't be scared," he cooed softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."**

**She remained silent. Ludwig cupped both of his hands on her cheeks and made him look up and into his eyes. Fear swam in those big brown eyes of hers and tears began forming. One even fell down her cheek, but it dissolved into his leather glove.**

"**Speak, please," Ludwig softly begged. "I won't hurt you, just speak."**

"**I don't know what to say…" Nadzia stuttered her words, still fearing her death. Ludwig wanted her affection; he wanted her trust, her love. He loved her; the reason for these feelings still remained unknown to him but he didn't give a damn. He didn't want to force her to love him however; he didn't see the point in doing such a thing. What's the point of doing that if she wasn't going to love you back? **

**He gave her a sweet smile and ran his thumb over her thin eyebrows. "See…that wasn't so bad was it?" he smiled at her again. "You have a beautiful voice; please, speak again."**

"**I have a beautiful voice?" she asked, a bit more confident. Ludwig nodded. "**_**Ja**_**, you do…" he kissed her forehead, which was damp from her nervousness. "Can I tell you something, Nadzia?"**

"**S-sure," she began stuttering again. Ludwig looked into her eyes. "…**_**Ich liebe dich**_** Nadzia,"**

**Their bond sprouted from there. It took a while for Ludwig to gain her trust. Bringing her into his home every other day and giving her a hearty meal. He let her play with his dogs and even let her sleep in a guestroom he had in the house. Nadzia began to fall in love with the German Nazi; he was the enemy but god, she didn't care. He really seemed to care for her.**

**They shared a first kiss in the kitchen one afternoon while baking a cake. She had made the flour spill all over their faces. At first they were silent but Ludwig let out a deep laugh. Soon Nadzia joined the laughter. When it was reduced to a silent snicker or chuckle, Ludwig could take it anymore. He wiped the flour from his mouth quickly and then Nadzia's and kissed her fully on the lips. It was a gently and soft yet passionate kiss that had lasted a few good minutes.**

"_**Ich liebe dich auch**_**, Ludwig," that was the first time she told him she loved him.**

"Ludwig," his boss said his name. He straightened out his back even more and buffed out his chest. "_Ja, mein Führer?_"

Hitler looked back at the girl behind him and then faced the nation. "Kill her."

Nadzia's eyes widened along with Ludwig's. He let out a breath of air, making a fog at his lips. "_Mein Führer, bitte—_"

"I said kill her!" he bellowed, pointing at her. "You're not going soft on me now, are you Ludwig?" this was more like a threat rather than a question. Ludwig forced his expression to become serious. "_Nein, mein Führer._"

"Then kill her!" he kicked Nadzia in the stomach, making her cough out a bit of blood. Ludwig hesitated but managed to move his feet, walk past his leader and stand before the beautiful girl he loved with his life.

He let out a sigh and grabbed her arm. His grip was soft and gentle, even though it looked harsh. He made her situate on her knees again. He reached out for his belt, pulled out his pistol and clicked it. He pointed the gun at her temple. His hand trembled and he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Her eyes locked with his. He almost let out a cry when she gave him a small, unnoticeable smile. She didn't blame him; orders were orders. Both of their eyes filled with tears as they looked into each other's very souls. Memories flooded into their heads…

"**My boss is a fucktard," Ludwig drank the beer he had in his mug. They both sat on the couch in Ludwig's home. Ludwig wasn't drunk, but he just wanted to say that so badly.**

"**Really; what's he like?"**

"**Like any other fucktard…" he put his mug down on the coffee table and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "He's a dick, an asshole, a douche bag, a faggot, a retard and anything else you could think of," Ludwig sighed heavily and laid down on the couch, resting his head on Nadzia's lap. He gazed up at her with his baby blue eyes and she giggled. She dug her hands into his hair and messed it up, making his bright blond locks rest on his forehead. **

"**Everyone hates their bosses then," Nadzia laughed. He rolled his eyes. "He's so unreasonable! He never understands and he always wants things his way and he thinks he's always right," he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Nadzia smiled and touched his cheek. **

"**You stress yourself out to much," she leaned down and captured his lips. "You need to relax."**

"**I know, but it's tough, especially when I have this war and Feliciano pisses me off."**

"**Italy right?" Nadzia asked and he nodded. He had told her he was a nation already. She didn't mind though, she loved him either way. **

"Ludwig, kill her!"

Ludwig snapped out of his daydream and closed his eyes tightly, his tears threatening to slide down cheeks. He pulled the trigger.

"_Es tut mir leid…Nadzia._"


	2. Memory England

Lucy Wakefield dipped her hand in the crisp blue waters of the fountain. She furrowed her eyebrows sadly. She had to do it. She had no other choice; they were going to kill her and her family. She didn't want to betray him, she loved him with all her life; but she had no choice.

A traitor is what she was. Scum that would probably make her loved one lose the war he was already losing.

She forced a smile on her face when she eyed the fountain. It's amazing how a beautiful fountain like this one was so perfect in the midst of war. It remained in its form and the water remained that drinkable clear blue.

Lucy heard soft footsteps behind her and she smiled sadly, looking down at the water at her reflection. She knew what was coming.

"You remember the picnic we had here, Arthur?" she asked him, not bothering to face him and kept staring at the calm waters of the marble spring. The footsteps stopped. His heart was torn to pieces at the memory.

"**Blasted son of a tart!" Arthur cried at the bird that had stolen the burnt bread he had made for the picnic. Arthur flared. "Wanker!"**

"**Arthur please, don't worry about it," Lucy laughed ever so sweetly. "It probably wasn't that good anyways."**

"**How dare you!" Arthur chuckled evilly and tickled her. She laughed uncontrollably, trying to get him off of her but no prevail. She managed, however, to make him loose his balance and fall into the waters of the fountain. Lucy jumped in with him, kissed him tenderly and whispered **_**I love you**_**.**

His footsteps were heard again. With every step, a piece of his heart was ripped off and thrown into the darkness. Orders were orders and he couldn't do anything about them. He had tried to explain to his superiors but they were hardheaded.

_Love has no place in war, you imbecile!_ They had said to him that day.

Sure, Lucy betrayed him but he didn't blame her and he sure didn't hate her. The cost of the war meant nothing to him as long as she was alive and well. He still loved her, even though she was a traitor to her country and to her people. And to her lover.

"Do you remember the things we did here Arthur?" a tear made its way down her cheek. He held back a cry but a sniffle escaped accidently. Of course he remembered. Cleary, everything that happened was fresh in his mind.

"**Arthur…" she moaned his name in bliss, making his heart almost explode like fireworks. He rocked in and out of her slowly but sharply on the grass behind the fountain. The waters would sprinkle on their exposed bodies as they continued to pleasure one another.**

"**Lucy…I love you so much my dear…" he gave one final thrust and let out a groan in which entangled with her moan. **

Arthur took at least three more steps before he was right behind her. He held back the urge to sniff her hair. Lucy sighed in sadness but didn't bother to turn back to meet his gaze. She didn't want to see his face, even though she could clearly see his reflection on the water. His handsome face, his shaggy blonde hair and those emerald green eyes she just wanted to stare into for centuries and centuries.

He caught her glance in the reflection. They stared for a few seconds until she broke the gaze and looked to the side. "Do you remember…what you said to me…over there?" she pointed in the direction.

This time Arthur let out a choked cry. He couldn't take these memories; not in this situation.

"Do you remember Arthur?" she persisted. "You took me right over there…" she pointed at the other corner of the fountain.

"**Lucy, my dear; sit down." Arthur sat her down on the rim of the fountain, where he sat next to her; his eyes never left hers.**

"**Lucy…I love you with all my life," he began, taking her hand in his. "After everything we've done together, I've realized that you are the woman that I want to spend my life with," he saw a tear of happiness run down her cheek, in which he kissed away. He got off the fountain and got on one knee in front of her. His hand dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and showed her a beautiful diamond ring.**

"**I want to see your face every time I wake up in the morning Lucy…I want you to eat my wretched cooking and tell me it's good even though it tastes like dirt," Lucy laughed and he chuckled. "Please Lucy, will you marry me?"**

He remembered how happy she was that day. How she jumped into his arms and cried yes to the heavens and everything in between.

"I love you Arthur," Lucy closed her eyes when she heard a faint click. Arthur let out another choked cry.

_Bang_


	3. Woman of War Japan

Her wrists were tied over her head. Her hips and ankles were tied with ropes to a thick wooden pole in the Japanese Military Base. Sakura Matsumoto sighed in sadness as Kiku Honda took a step in front of her. With sad eyes, their glances were locked.

**She's a woman, so what? Kiku had thought when his superiors had told him the news. Yeah, I knew, so what? His superiors didn't know this part of the bargain, but Kiku just listened to what the fat elders had to say to him.**

As he stared into her eyes, he remembered the first time he had met her…or him.

"**This is Isamu Saito," one of his superiors introduced him to the petite girly faced man. "I will need you to train him; he's new to war."**

**Kiku didn't want to believe he was homosexual. He actually had feelings for this man. As he trained him with the katana and in close combat, he began to have feelings; feelings he had never felt in his life before. He kept the secret to himself however. What if he didn't feel the same way; they're both men, how dare he think this way! But he couldn't help it; he was attracted to the man that called himself Isamu Saito.**

"Women aren't allowed in war, Miss Sakura Matsumoto," Kiku's superiors stood behind him. Her name was said in such a mocking way. "You thought just because you're a woman, you could do whatever you want but you're wrong and women who do unforgivable action such as this are executed."

Kiku slowly unsheathed his katana sword and held it in front of him. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. He didn't want to kill her. He loved her. He remembers when he found out…

**Flinging a towel over his shoulder, Kiku made his way to the river nearest to the base. On his way, he saw Isamu Saito. He too had a towel over his shoulder. Kiku gulped and blushed. He followed silently like the ninja he was until they reached the riverbed. Kiku stood behind a tree, watching Isamu's every move.**

**Kiku found it weird that he looked in every direction, as if he wanted no one to see him. After a few minutes of doing so, Isamu began to remove his kimono. Kiku could only see his back. It was now bare and was not like other men's backs he had seen. The skin was smooth and untouched. Midway on Isamu's back however, were bandages. Kiku blinked at this. They hadn't been in a battle and Isamu sure didn't look hurt.**

**Kiku watched him remove the bandages. He expected to see a load of scars but no, the skin yet again was smooth and flawless. Kiku however, caught his breathe when Isamu had turned to the side. **

"**Isamu…is a woman…?" Kiku whispered to himself in utter shock. He had breasts…how could this be?**

**Kiku finally believed Isamu was a woman when she removed all of the clothing on her body. Kiku's mouth hung open slightly as she began to step into the water. How could she hide her identity for so long? It had been at least two months!**

**Kiku stepped out from behind the tree. His footsteps made the petite young girl turn. She held back a scream and covered her body with the towel on the riverbed. **

"**I can explain Kiku-san!" she insisted, but her words were a warp in his ears as he walked closer. She was terrified and frozen in the spot, seeing that there wasn't any place to run.**

"**You're a woman…" he whispered when he was close to her. He studied her face. Her hair was worn short, just above her shoulders and was always in a short ponytail when in disguise.**

"**Please, I can expl—" she was caught off guard when Kiku grabbed her face and plunged her into a kiss. His dreams came true; the man he fell in love with was actually a woman! **

**He pulled away and was blushing red as a tomato at his bold actions. She too was blushing deeply.**

"**Will you tell?" she asked breathlessly. She too had been falling in love with the man, but to keep her identity, she denied all feelings.**

"**No, I won't." Kiku said. **

"Any last words, Miss Sakura Matsumoto?" his superiors asked her. Sakura shook her head and stared into Kiku's eyes again. Sakura had told him why she was in the war. She wanted to help fight so she could pay for her family, for it was very poor. She knew if she died, they would die as well; but it was worth a try.

Kiku remembered how hard it was to keep her secret yet somehow they found out. No one knows how, but they did. He remembered everything they did together. They picked cherry blossoms together in the spring and put them all in his hair so he looked like a girl himself. They did…unspeakable acts as well…

**He was shy. He had never seen a woman's body underneath him before. Despite this, Sakura found it cute and helped him out. **

"**You're beautiful…" he whispered in her ear as he rocked in and out. They tried to keep their noises at a silent level, for they were in Kiku's tent making love. They didn't want to wake his superiors in the tent next door or any of the other soldiers. "I love you, Sakura."**

"**I love you too, Kiku..." she breathed.**

Kiku placed the blade at her heart. Tears ran down his and her cheeks. He didn't care that his superiors were watching. He loved her. He wanted to spend his life with her; maybe have a few children and make a family. Watch them grow up and then become grandparents; and then die together…

Sakura's eyes glimmered with tears. Kiku mouth the words _I love you_ while a tear ran down his cheek. Sakura gave him a small smile and closed her eyes, mouthing the words _I love you too_.

Kiku turned his back to her and faced his superiors, who were smiling and whispering things among themselves. Kiku watched in anger and pledged on Sakura's grave that once the war was over, he would kill those douche bags. He held the katana in his hands and pressed the tip on her heart a bit harder, making her whimper.

"Kill her!" one of his superiors finally said. Kiku couldn't bring himself to do it, but he had too, for the sake of his superiors and his country. He couldn't help it, he had to follow orders.

1…2… he counted, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. He plunged his hands backwards, stabbing the blade through her heart. Her scream was faint until it she became silent. Kiku held the katana so firmly; he felt the last beats of her heart until it finally stopped. Not bothering to turn and look at his lover, he slowly pulled the blade from her chest, and dropped it onto the dirt floor. He looked at her hands and to see his own blood. He had held the sword too hard.

He let out a cry. "Sakura…"


	4. Promise America

"Let her go, Germany!" Alfred yelled at the German man. He struggled against the handcuffs holding him to the chair.

Germany had her sitting in a chair in front of Alfred, hands tied behind her back. Belle Johnson's tears mixed with the blood from her split lip. This wasn't the man that she was friends with; this was a monster; Germany was never like this. This wasn't him; this is what his psychotic leader has turned him into, a monster. This was not the man she remembered.

"For the last time; just tell me what I want to know," Germany stated simply.

Belle looks pleadingly at Alfred, silently begging him not to tell. She didn't want to say anything; afraid Germany might hit her again. Alfred pulls against the cuffs again. "Let her go!"

"Tell me where they are!" Germany ordered.

"Alfred don't—" Belle was caught off with another slap to the face. Alfred let out an angry yell and growled. He struggled against the cuffs again, probably breaking a few bones on his wrists.

Belle tried to speak to the monster that is now Germany. "Ludwig, please, you were my friend look at what you're doing, Lud—" he punches her in the stomach, leaving her breathless.

"You bastard; don't fucking touch her again!" Alfred cried at him. Belle coughed up drops of blood. Ludwig smirks evilly and wipes the blood from the corner of her mouth. "I've found your weakness Alfred…" Germany walks behind Belle. She shuddered when she felt his hand touch hers.

"Tell me what I want to know Alfred," Germany demands. Alfred glares at him. "Fuck you!"

Belle's scream echoes throughout the basement when he dislocates her forefinger. Alfred lets out a hatred-filled scream and yanked at the cuffs. "Leave her the fuck alone Germany!" he cried. "She's a kid; a freaking kid Germany! She's seventeen, man, don't do this!"

Belle hears the basement door open and close, signaling Germany had left the room.

"Baby, baby look at me," Alfred tells her. Belle looks up; his ocean blue eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. "I'm gonna get you out of this ok? I promise. I promise I'll get you out of this and you'll be ok, I promise," he reassured her. "Keep your eyes on me; don't look at him, no matter what he says, no matter what happens. I love you Belle, so much."

Belle nods as a tear fell down her cheek. "Ok, I promise Alfred."

Heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Alfred licked his dry lips. "Keep your eyes on me baby. Eyes on me."

The door opened and closed. Belle kept her eyes on Alfred. She promised him she would.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to tell me what I want to know Alfred." Germany brought his arm around her neck. Belle shivered but kept her eyes on Alfred.

"Fuck you, I'm not telling you anything!"

"One."

"Germany, please. She's a kid, let her go. Don't do this to her!"

"Two."

"Goddamn it Ludwig, stop. She has no part in th—"

"Three."

"Belle, I'm gonna get you out of this. You're going to be fine; keep your eyes on me baby; you're gonna be ok."

"Four."

"Ludwig, look, I'll tell you what you want, just let her go."

"Five."

"Ludwig please!"

"Six…Seven…Eight."

"Ludwig, I swear I'll tell you what you want , just let her go. Let her go and I'll tell you whatever you want to know, please just—"

"Nine."

Tears start to run down Alfred's cheeks. Panic starts to rise within Belle. Her eyes meet Alfred's once more and she sees that he's terrified. She breathes turn into sobs and her nose starts to run.

"Listen to her Alfred…tell me." There's a faint 'click' sound.

"Please Ludwig; I'll tell you, I swear I'll tell you! Let her go!" When there's no response from Germany, Alfred looks into Belle's eyes; raw fear in them. "Baby, I love you, I'll get you out of this; I promise. Just know that I love you very very very much. I—"

"Ten." There's a loud bang.

Belle heard Alfred scream along with someone else. She doesn't know what happened. Ludwig's arm was suddenly gone from her neck and her wrists were suddenly loose. There was that sound of the door opening and closing again. Belle looks down and sees bucketfuls of blood oozing from her abdomen. She realized then and there that it was _her_ screaming.

She fell from the chair and onto the steel floors. Alfred finally managed to break from his cuffs. He dives down towards her and holds her in his arms, getting blood all over his shirt.

"Hold on Belle, you're going to be just fine I promise, please stay with me Belle,"

"Y-you're the h-h-hero, Alf-f-fred…" Belle stammered. She found it hard to think and keep her eyes open. She hisses in pain when Alfred applies pressure on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Alfred cried when she tried to look down.

"A-Alfred…it h-hurts…" Belle whispered.

"I know baby, I know. Stay with me Belle, stay with me. Keep your eyes on me ok?" he looked around the room for something, anything to help him.

"Baby, you're going to be ok, I promise. I'm going to get you out of this and I'm going to take you to Key West and we're going to drink piña coladas and we're going to get sunburned. I'll take you ballroom dancing and I'll take you to outer space so you can meet Tony and I'll even marry you up there and we'll have lots of babies; we'll name the boy Charles and name the girl Alice and we'll even squeeze in those twin boys you've always wanted and name them Marco and Milo just how you said. I'll tell you I love you every day because I don't say it a lot. I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you Belle…" he cried. "I love you so so so so much Belle."

Belle smiled and tears ran down her cheeks for the thousandth time that day. "I-I-I love y-you too, Al—"

"Shh, shh," Alfred cradled her in his arms, holding her against his chest and rocking her back and forth. "Don't talk, don't talk Belle…" he let out choked cries. "Please, stay with me Belle, please. I promise you'll be safe. I promise, I promise…"

Her eyes never left his.


End file.
